Past and Future
by Befi Dila
Summary: "selamat datang" untuk perkenalan, dan "selamat tinggal" untuk yang sebenarnya
1. Chapter 1

Sebelumnya juga udah ada di 2014/07/03/ffyaoibtspast-and-future/

Cuma karena blog saya sepi omehgot(?) jadi share disini aja :3

It's YAOI. kaga suka gak usah baca -_,-v

**Cast:**

BTS Members

V/Taehyung

Jungkook

J-Hope/Hosok

Jimin

Suga

**Pair(s):**

V-Hope

V-Kook

SuMin(?)

**Genre:**

Yaoi

Romance/Angst

Humor

Friendship

liat aja ntar ;'v

**Author:** Befi

**Rating:** T

udah siap(?)

Let's GO !

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jeon Jungkook!"

Seorang namja bernama Jeon Jungkook melihat kesumber suara yang menyebut namanya, dibenarkannya posisi kacamata yang ia kenakan dengan tetap memperhatikan orang tersebut, orang yang menyebut namanya yang sekarang sudah berada dihadapannya

"Jungkook, kau ingat aku?" ucap namja dengan tubuh sedikit lebih tinggi dari Jungkook

"hyung? Taehyung? V hyung? Hyung!" langsung saja Jungkook memeluk erat tubuh hyung nya itu, V hyung. Itu nama bekennya plus namanya kalo sedang dirumah, kalo nama aslinya Tehyung dan nama cupunya Taehyu. Kedengaran aneh nama itu. Ya, sama anehnya dengan kata "nama cupunya" darimana datangnya? Ia memiliki paras yang tampan, tinggi tegap, ia juga termasuk mahasiswa yang cukup terkenal karena kecerdasan yang dimilikinya, dan tentu saja, ia adalah salah satu mahasiswa yang paling diandalkan dari jurusan kuliahnya

"hyung, ternyata kau kuliah disini? Kau sungguh hebat hyung" ucap Jungkook dengan merenggangkan sedikit pelukannya

"itu karena kau yang selalu mengimpikan masuk di universitas ini. Kau benar, mahasiswa disini sungguh hebat, dan sekarang kau harus percaya bahwa aku termasuk mahasiswa yang diandalkan dalam jurusan ku"

"benarkah hyung? Wow! Kau benar-benar hebat, hyung. Sungguh!" sangat terlihat antusias Jungkook ketika mendengar perkataan Taehyu tadi. Maksudnya V, dia kan sudah tidak cupu.

Ahh, tolonglah jangan bosan mendengar(sebenernya sih baca :p /kembali pada wibawa/(?)) kata cupu itu. V dulu memang cupu, CU-PU. Tapi dia tidak sepintar yang sekarang. Ya, dia bahkan tak pernah mendapatkan peringkat 20 besar dari 28 siswa. Hm, sangat miris terdengar. Mungkin

Tidak hanya penampilan dan cara berpikir, ada juga yang berubah dari Taehyung yang dipanggil V sekarang ini, hanya saja perubahan itu ada sejak ia lulus SMA. sekitar 1-2 tahun yang lalu. Namun perubahan ini tidak begitu terlihat, hanya ada satu orang yang dapat melihatnya. Jungkook, Jeon Jungkook. Ya, hanya dia.

.

.

.

.

.

#FLASHBACK

"hallo si manis Taehyu.." ucap namja dengan wajah lonjong yang memanggil Taehyung dengan nama cupu yang ia berikan. Ya, Nama Taehyu itu dialah yang memberikannya.

Si Taehyu yang dipanggil hanya diam dalam berdirinya sambil memainkan kancing bajunya dengan tidak jelas

"hei Taehyung. Bisa kau lihat aku tidak?" namja itu berucap dengan nada yang cukup lembut daripada biasanya

"ne, Hoseok. Ada apa?" Taehyung menaikan wajahnya namun tidak berani untuk menatapnya

"kau itu benar-benar ya? Sayang sekali kau cupu"

Lalu Taehyung kembali menunduk

"aku tinggal tak apa kan?" Tanya namja itu asal sambil terus menatap Taehyung

"ne, bukannya daritadi aku memang tidak bersama mu?"

"hahaha.. ya, kau benar" namja itu langsung pergi tanpa merasa ada yang tertinggal.

Namun tahukah dia? Taehyung selama ini memberi perasaan khusus untuknya? Bahkan sejak awal bertemu dengannya. Apapun dia, siapapun dia, dan bagaimana pun dia Taehyung tak peduli. Perasaannya tetap sama. Walaupun namja yang barusan pergi itu selalu mengejeknya, bahkan memberi nama cupu untuknya. Sungguh kejam sekali

#SKIP

Taehyung terihat hanya diam didepan gerbang sekolahnya, dengan bibir yang sedikit di'pout'kan nya. Namun tak lama kemudian datang sebuah mobil mewah yang berhenti didepan sekolah Taehyung itu, ekspresi Taehyung langsung berubah, bibirnya sekarang membentuk sebuah lengkungan manis yang indah, begitu pula dengan matanya.

"Chagi, kau sudah lama menunggu?"

"ya, cukup lama" Taehyung lalu memasuki mobil mewah itu, dan menduduki kursi yang sudah tersedia, namun mobil itu tidak langsung berjalan

"appa kemana?" Tanya Taehyung pada wanita yang dipanggilnya amma tentang seorang pria yang dipanggilnya appa

"sudah kerumah baru kita, sayang" wanita itu merapikan rambut anaknya yang sudah tidak begitu rapi

"barangmu kebanyakan, jadi amma beres-beresnya agak lama"

"hahaha. Ne, amma, aku tau"

"kau sudah siap kerumah baru kita"

"tentu amma" ucap Taehyung dengan senyum khasnya

Lalu mobil itu melaju dengan kecepatan yang wajar

.

.

.

'tak ku sangka, ternyata kau anak orang kaya' batin seorang namja yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Taehyung dari tempat yang tersembunyi. Namja itu Hoseok, orang yang sering sekali mencuri perhatian Taehyung dengan tingkah konyolnya yang seharusnya menjengkelkan. Seharusnya? Ya, karena Taehyung tidak pernah jengkel dengan dirinya. Lalu apa maksud mencuri perhatian? Hoseok memang anak yang aneh, termasuk untuk menarik seseorang yang menurutnya special seperti Taehyung. Sebenarnya ia tidak ingin seperti ini, hanya saja ia merasa agak malu dengan temannya yang bernama Jimin itu. "masa iya lo suka sama yang cupu kaya dia?" Hoseok tidak ingin diberi pertanyaan seperti itu, jadi kalau begini lebih baik. Pikirnya, selain itu dia juga berpikir "mana mungkin Taehyung suka dengan namja nakal seperti ku?" ayolah, tidak kah dia tau kalau Taehyung juga punya perasaan itu? "ahh. Bodoh sekali aku" mungkin itu yang akan Hoseok katakan jika ia mengetahui yang sebenarnya

"Hoseok!"

Tiba-tiba saja Hoseok kaget ketika ada seseorang yang menepuk pundaknya

"Ya!"

"hahaha. Bodoh sekali kau"

Lalu orang tadi menjitak jidat Hoseok

"Jimin-ah? Sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya Hoseok yang bingung sekaligus takut jika ia ketahuan memperhatikan Taehyung

"pacaran" jawab Jimin santai

"aigoo.. siapa yang mau dengan mu ha?" Hoseok mengucapkan kalimat itu sambil sedikit melototkan matanya

"itu aku" ucap seorang laki-laki yang ternyata sedari tadi sudah ada dibelakang Hoseok

"amma!" Hoseok kembali menunjukan ekspresi kagetnya

"hahahahahah. Ternyata Hoseok yang keren dan dikenal nakal ini anak amma?" Jimin mengejek

"aku memang anak amma ku, bodoh. Mana mungkin aku anak nenek ku?" ucap Hoseok dengan bola mata yang mengisyaratkan 'aneh kau'

"hahahaha, ne maaf. Hoseok, ini namjachingu ku, panggil saja Suga ne?"

"Suga? Keren sekali nama namja mu?"

Lalu Jimin berbisik kepada Hoseok "itu nama bekennya tau" dan dilanjutkan dengan ketawa geli Jimin namun malu

"hallah, muka mu biasa saja. Gak usah sok manis"

"dia memang manis" ucap Suga, namjachingu Jimin

"kau dengar aku manis. Ihihi" Jimin kembali menunjukan muka malu-malunya

"haduh, kau ini kenapa? Kalau tidak ada dia Juga kau sering sekali memukul ku" ucap Hoseok asal

"hei, kau jaga pribadi ku didepan namja ko, dong" Jimin menunjukkan pout nya dengan imut

Melihat itu Hoseok hanya dapat menepok keningnya dengan bersungut-sungut

"tak apa, chagi. Aku juga tetap suka kamu kan?" Suga menggoda Jimin lalu mengelus sayang rambut kekasihnya itu

"umm, ne" si Jimin ngambek gweto ceritanya :v (/kembali berwibawa/)

"Hoseok, kenapa kamu belum pulang? Bukankah jam pulang sudah cukup lama?" ucap Suga yang sedaritadi masih mengelus rambut kekasihnya

"ne Sunbae, aku hanya ingin lebih lama di sekolah saja, hehe. Aku bosan dirumah, dan kalau harus jalan-jalan aku bingung mau kemana" Hoseok kali ini hebat, ia membuat alas an yang dengan langsung dapat dipercaya oleh Suga dan Jimin

"ooh, begitu. Oh ya, kau cukup panggil aku Hyung saja"

"arra, gomawo hyung"

"ne"

'sangat ramah dia' batin Hoseok, itulah kesan pertamanya saat bertemu dengan Suga

"Hyung, kalau aku pulang sekarang tak apa"

Sepertinya Hoseok sudah mulai bosan 'menonton' sepasang kekasih ini bermesraan didepannya

"ya, tak apa. Kami juga mau pulang" Jimin menjawab

"Tadi yang ku Tanya kekasihmu, bukan dirimu Park-Ji-Min" Hoseok menjelaskan ucapannya ketika "Park-Ji-Min"

"hahaha, tak apa. Lagian kepunyaannya juga punya ku" ucap Jimin dan hanya dibalas "haah" oleh Hoseok

.

.

.

.

Hoseok pulang dengan mengendarai motor pribadinya, sepanjang perjalanan ia hanya focus dengan kondisi jalan yang lancar, ya sangat lancar sekarang.

"hei kau. Hoseok!"

TBC…

Silent Reader(s) ? bacok nih ;'v


	2. Chapter 2

Past and Future (part. 2)

udah baca judulnya? YAOI. kaga suka gak usah baca -_,-v

**Cast:**

BTS Members

V/Taehyung

Jungkook

J-Hope/Hosok

Rap Monster/Namjoon

**Pair(s):**

V-Hope

**Genre:**

Yaoi

Romance

Humor

Friendship

liat aja ntar ;'v

**Author:** Befi

**Rating:** T

_Hoseok pulang dengan mengendarai motor pribadinya, sepanjang perjalanan ia hanya focus dengan kondisi jalan yang lancar, ya sangat lancar sekarang._

_"hei kau. Hoseok!"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**PART 2.**

Tak terlihat adanya sahutan dari Hoseok dia masih sibuk memperhatikan jalanan dan menikmati sebuah lantunan lagu dari earphone nya

"Hoseok!"

"Hoseok!"

"Hoseok!"

seorang yang memyebut namanya pun tak henti hentinya berteriak

.

.

.

"Hoseok!" karena geram orang itu menepuk pundak Hoseok dengan kencang

"Mati kau!" kaget Hoseok ketika pundaknya ditepuk

"hei kau" dan Hoseok mendapatakan jitakan dipuncak kepalanya

"meminta ku mati ha?" orang itu menyambungkan perkataannya dengan wajah yang seram

"Namjoon-ah?" langsung saja Hoseok memeluk erat tubuh orang yang bernama Namjoon itu

"kau ini gila. Sepanjang perjalanan tadi aku berteriak memanggil namamu tapi kau sama sekali tidak peduli, aku sudah disangka orang gila. Kau tau?!" bukannya membalas pelukan Hoseok, Namjoon malah menunjukan ekspresi marahnya

"hahahaha" Hoseok melepaskan pelukan mereka "mianhae Namjoon-ah"

"hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha" dan kembali Hoseok melanjutkan ketawa menggelegarnya

"Gila kau. Aku pikir sesudah aku pergi dari Korea kau akan sembuh dari penyakit aneh mu yang selalu cengkengesan itu" sangar Namjoon

"tentu tidak. Huahahahahahahahahahahaha" lagi dan lagi, Hoseok tertawa kencang. Juga lagi lagi dibalas mata males oleh Namjoon

"hei. Aku melihat perubahan yang jelas pada fisik mu" ucap Hoseok asal

"apa? Tambah tinggi? Ya tentu, dan sekarang kau lebih pendek daripada ku"

"bukan itu, tapi dimple mu semakin kedalam"

"gila!" lagi lagi sebuah jitakan didapatkan oleh Hoseok

.

.

.

'mereka terlihat dekat'

'siapa dia?'

'apakah dia.. ah, tidak. Hoseok kan normal'

'jika ia normal berarti dia tidak akan meny..'

'ah, tidak'

'siapa dia?'

.

.

.

"sayang, apa yang kau lamunkan? Ayo kita lanjutkan perjalanan"

"eum? Ha? Eeh, ne amma. Oh, amma sudah selesai beli makanannya?" Taehyung terlihat salah tingkah ketika tiba-tiba saja amma nya sudah berada didalam mobil

"kau memikirkan apa sayang" wanita itu mengelus sayang rambut anaknya"

"tidak amma"

"ayo jalankan kembali mobilnya"

"arraseo" Taehyung dengan lincahnya namun tenang menjalankan mobil mewah miliknya amma nya yang memang tadi sudah dijanjikan untuk dia yang menyetir

BRUUM!

Tanpa sadar oleh Namjoon, Hoseok mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada mobil mewah yang baru saja berjalan diseberang jalan

'itu bukannya mobil..'

"Hoseok, ayo kita masuk kerumah mu. Aku sudah lapar"

Namun Hoseok tetap saja belum sadar dari lamunannya

"Hoseok-ah?" Namjoon melambaikan tangannya didepan wajah Hoseok

"oh, ne"

"ayolah kalau begitu" tanpa aba-aba Namjoon melangkahkan kaki nya masuk kedalam rumah Hoseok

"hei. Mau apa kau?" spontan saja Hoseok menarik baju teman lamanya itu

"bukankah tadi aku sudah bilang?"

"bilang? Kau barusan bicara apa?" Hoseok terlihat bingung. Tantu saja, dari tadi ia hanya memperhatikan mobil yang baru saja melintas

"masuk keladam rumahmu. Aku lapar" jawab Namjoon santai

"ooh, oke"

Mereka pun masuk kedalan rumah Hoseok tanpa terlihat ada beban sedikit pun. Ya, memang. Keluarga Hoseok dan Namjoon sudah sangat dekat, dari dulu sejak mereka belum lahir, keluarga mereka pun telah terikat dengan sebuah perusahaan besar yang dibangun bersama.

.

.

.

.

"amma. Aku pulang dan disini ada Namjoon"

Lantas saja wanita yang dipanggil Amma oleh Hoseok langsung keluar dan mendapatkan anaknya berdiri sejajar dengan anak orang lain yang sudah dianggapnya keluarga itu lalu memeluk Namjoon

"wah. Namjoon, kau sungguh tampan sekarang. Dan lihatlah kau lebih teinggi daripada Hoseok" senyuman lepas dan tulus terlihat jelas dari lekukan bibir wanita itu

"hahaha. Tentu ahjumma, tadi aku sudah bicara begitu pada Hoseok tapi aku malah mendapatkan jitakan darinya" asal Namjoon

"hei. Bukankah daritadi hanya kau yang memberi jitakan kepada ku?" sanggah Hoseok

Dan lagi, untuk yang ketiga kalinya sejak kurang dari 2 jam pertemuan mereka, Hoseok mendapatkan jitakan dari Namjoon. Tapi amma Hoseok yang melihatnya hanya tertawa

"Namjoon, apa kau lapar? Kebetulan sekali ahjumma baru saja selesai masak"

"dia mengajak ku masuk memang untuk makan, dia lapar katanya" "dan kau Namjoon, tidak usah pakai acara membalikan fakta" dengan cepat Hoseok menyambung perkataannya yang sempat terputus ditengah

"hahahaha. Tak apa, ahjumma siapkan makanan nya dulu ne? dan Hoseok, ganti seragam mu dulu, nak"

"arraseo amma"

Hoseok langsung menghilang dari hadapan mereka dan mengganti seragamnya sementara Namjoon sudah duduk manis di meja makan

Namun didalam keheningan tersebut tiba-tiba saja langsung pecah

"any.. ah. Annyeong!"

Yang mengucapkan salam itu adalah appa dari Hoseok, melihat itu Namjoon langsung menghampiri pria itu dengan wajah cemas

"Ahjusshi. Ada apa?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC


End file.
